After over two decades of rapid development, the Internet has currently penetrated into every aspect of people's daily life, and it is difficult for people to live without the Internet.
In daily life, people can work, entertain themselves, and communicate using the Internet. For example, people register an electronic-mail (Email) account or a social account on the Internet to communicate, people register a shopping platform account or a network banking account on the Internet to shop, and people register a gaming platform account on the Internet to entertain themselves. In addition, with the rapid rise of the mobile Internet, wearable devices, and the Internet of Things, a quantity of electronic devices that are associated with or possessed by a user also increases rapidly, and the user also needs to identify and manage these devices by verifying validity of their identifiers.
It can be learned from the foregoing that people have a large quantity of accounts on the Internet, and existence of the accounts is to prove people's identity. In this case, people may submit much private information in a process of registering the large quantity of the accounts, the private information may be acquired by a hacker, and disclosure of the private information may cause a property loss of a user. Therefore, it is essential to reduce disclosure of the private information of the user while proving an identity of the user.